


Thank You John

by AnAnYaH



Series: Short Johnlock Stories [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Quarantine day fic#Stay safe.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes - Relationship, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Short Johnlock Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582567
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Lock Down Fest, Quarantine





	Thank You John

Sherlock jumped out of his bed, put on his belstaff and rushed downstairs to finally knock Mrs.Hudson's door.  
"Mrs.Hudson… Your balcony … now!!" 

He climbed upstairs. "All set?", he asked.

"Yes." replied Greg "all set" 

" It is time then. Call them ''

Sherlock went out to his balcony and took the microphone to finally speak "Hello everyone, please come out of your rooms...you know the time"

…………………….

"Greg… is everything alright there? Is Sherlock pissing you off again ? " John's voice came from Greg's phone …

"Oh hi John" it was Molly's voice that came next "I feel for you Greg.."

"Hey ….Molly? Uh..hi! Greg, what happened? Is Sherlock out again?...Dear God! You had one job, just one. "

"Looks like I am the only one aware of the plan " Anderson's eye roll could be sensed from the outer space

"What plan?.... Anderson?? You're there too? " Enquired John "what's going on… If there is someone who actually cares, I am a doctor, this is a hard time and I definitely have more important works than baby sitting that idiot."

"Same here " joined Molly " what is it Greg? "

"Hello" Sherlock's deep voice filled the whole neighborhood " To the people on the phone" he said with an eye roll to John's previous comment "and those who aren't " , he sighed " those who still have to work for us while we sit here quarantined and safe…. Thank you for serving us knowing the direct threat on your lives. Thank you for the generosity and the kindness and for being the backbone of the country when needed the most. You are not just frontliners but warriors and this is a small token of appreciation from everyone you have saved and are saving ."  
Sherlock placed the mike on top of the stereo and clapped his hands. Mrs.Hudson started clapping her hands from her balcony. Greg put the phone on the table and joined the two of them. The neighbors next door joined the session, and then the next and the next and the next and soon the whole neighborhood filled with the voice of appreciation to people like Molly, Anderson and John…. 

"Oh Sherlock!" John gasped. 

"Thank you" Sherlock took and whispered on the phone.  
Then he took his violin out and played a beautiful piece for the doctors and the neighbours and most importantly his John who he missed the most. 

"Come home soon my doctor" he texted afterwards.


End file.
